Reality
by 1helluvahetalian
Summary: Antonio wakes up to find his bed empty, and Romano is is no where to be found. What will happen when he discovers the truth about Romano's whereabouts?


_He's not here. Where is he? I swear he was here._

"Romano! Romano where are you? You normally sleep with me, where have you gone?" I call, only to be answered by my own echo. Maybe he slept in own room. But before I'm able to get to his room I walk pass the living room, which unknown to me, was filled with people. Feli, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Roderich, Elizabeta, and even Belgium, they were all here. I continued to look around, but Romano was nowhere to be found. That's when I realized everyone was looking at me; their gazes were filled with sympathy and sorrow. "Where's Romano-he normally sleeps with me." I asked the room, Once again only to be answered by silence, until a crying Feli resulted in the departure of him Ludwig.

"You seriously don't remember?" Came a worried voice that I quickly recognized as Romano's "Romano! You're here! I thought maybe you had left me!" After saying that, I realized it was just me and Romano in the room that was once filled with people. "Where-?" "Just shut up and kiss me bastard." Was that the sound of grief? It almost sounded like Romano wanted to cry. "Of course mi amor." I murmured, kissing him on the lips. It was then that I realized my little Romano was crying. Breaking the kiss to wipe the tear away with my thumb, I cupped his face in my hands. "Whatever is the matter?" I asked my own eyes beginning to tear up. "What do you mean _'what is the matter'_?! Are you seriously that stupid? I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you we're a delusional idiot!" I was confused. What did he mean? He was the one crying. "Lo siento, mi amor, I'm sorry for whatever I have done" I cried hugging him in hopes of clearing things up. "It's not what you _have done_ it's what you're doing. Look I love you. No matter how much of a bastard you are I can't stand seeing you like this. Wake the fuck up Antonio."

And like that he was gone. And I stood a soulless body in front of family and friends. A sad smile plastered on my face. "Where did Romano go? He was just here; did he run off to use the bathroom, or maybe the kitchen to get a drink?" I asked looking around the room rapidly. Not rapidly but hopelessly, until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Ami, please stop." The blonde Frenchman pleaded, his face clearly showing that he was fighting tears. "Stop what? I'm just wondering where Romano went." I responded.

"Antonio." Whispered the heavenly voice again. "Romano! I'm so confused what is wrong, where did everyone go again?!" I cried, no, I wailed, falling on to my knees. "_**What's wrong with me Romano**_?! Why-why is this happening?!" I cried out, the Italian man just stood there looking at me with sad eyes. Then, a feeling, a feeling flooded over me. It was so strong. I can only compare it to a wall being over thrown by water. "Dios mío-Romano. You-you. No. No no no no no." I moaned taking steps back. It all came back everything, from our parting kiss to his last breath. "No."

_"Romano I'll be out for a little, stay safe, ok?" I called from the front door. Today was special; it was me and Romano's two year anniversary. I was planning on buying some flowers a box of chocolates, and the ingredients for tonight's meal-which would be made by me. "You don't have to tell me to be safe idiot!" I heard the Italian yell back, and I smiled. He wasn't insulting me. It was his own little way of saying 'I love you' but for whatever reason, I wasn't satisfied with just a goodbye. I ran up the stairs to the room we shared, where Romano was buttoning up his shirt. "W-What the hell bastard?! I'm getting dressed! Get out!" He stammered, throwing a shoe at me, which I easily dodged. "I just wanted to give my Romano a goodbye kiss before I head out." I chuckled walking up to him and placing my lips on his. "Te __amo__." I murmured as the kiss broke.__And then I left. After I bought the flowers and after I said hello to the nice lady's dog. After I had bought the chocolates, and bought an Ice cream for a crying child. I got a call.__"__Hola__! ¿__Quién__es__este__?"__  
__"Antonio, this is Ludwig."__  
__"Ah, you have my phone numb-"__  
__"You're in Feliciano's contacts. Look, Antonio, you're going to want to sit down when you hear this."__  
__"Well I can't I'm out shopping for Romano it's our anniversary..."__  
__"I know Antonio, I know. Just sit down please."__  
__"Ok I'm sitting, what is it? Tell me tell me! I hate not knowing things."__  
__"Antonio. Romano is in the hospital. He-They don't know if he's going to make it."__  
__"..."__  
__"Antonio? You there?"__  
__"Y-yeah. You're at the hospital? I'll be right there."__I hung up. How. Why. What happened? Shaking my head I ran, the hospital was in running distance, and I made it there in about five minutes.__  
__Running to the front desk, "Romano, Romano Vargas, I'm here to see him." The lady looked up at me for a second. "The second room to the right." She replied, her eyes were full of sympathy, as if she already knew.__"I-I'm here!" I announced as I entered the room. It was horrible, machines and tubes everywhere. Ludwig was holding a crying Feliciano in one of the chairs. But I was focused on one person and one person only.__"Mi __amor__. Mi __amor__. Dios __mío__, __por__ favor __estar __bien__. __Por__ favor, no __puedo__vivir__ sin __ti__." I cried, grabbing one of his soft hands and crying my eyes out. But I stopped when I saw his eyes open.__"Spain..?" He asked. "__Sí__, soy __aquí__ mi __amor__. Soy __aquí__." I murmured, gently rubbing the back side of his hand with my thumb.__"Spain...Ti __amo__. Ti __amo__così__tanto__." The Italian man struggled to get the words out. "A mi __también__. ¿__Pero__, __qué__paso__? What happened?" I asked, still holding onto his hand. "A reckless driver hit him when he went to go get the mail." Ludwig answered for him. "Did you catch the guy?! He can't go unpunished!" I growled "Sadly no, he sped off." Ludwig replied with a small frown. "Ah. I see." I simply replied, running my hand through Romano's hair.__"__**No me **__**dejes**__**...**__**Nunca**__** me **__**dejes**__**..."**_

_I didn't get the news till morning. Romano had passed on in his sleep. But I had held his hand until the very end. Sadly he let go first. But it wasn't his fault at all. But I knew Romano died. My body knew. Deep down I knew, I knew he was gone. I would no longer hold him, I would no longer kiss him, I would no longer be yelled at by him, cry with him, laugh with him, and I would no longer hear his wonderful voice or touch his skin. I'd no longer be with my Romano. But my mind refused the thought of it. And instead, I made my Romano. I would talk to him, laugh with him, and be with him. But recently he's been gone. Romano has been gone._

"Antonio! Oh gott, are you alright?! Antonio you're shaking, should we call a doctor?! Someone get a doctor!"

Why am I on the floor? Why is my face covered in tears? I'm supposed to be happy. Always having a smile on in front of others.

"Antonio! Can you hear me?! Get up! Don't you fucking dare just leave us! It's not a fucking trio if one is dead. It's a fucking duo, the bad touch duo, no fucking way."

Stop it Gilbert. I can hear you. Stop crying. You've cried too much my amigo. But no matter how hard I try. I can't move. I can feel myself shaking I can still feel my tears.

"Bastard. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ro-Romano..?" Was it him? Or was it my mind. I can't tell anymore. It's cold and I'm tired. "Antonio, Romano isn't here! Stop calling his name! Just stop!" Gilbert really needs to stop crying. I looked straight at Romano before replying to my friend "You're right Gilbert. Mi amigo. Adiós. I'm sorry we weren't able to spend more time together. Lo siento." Now it was my turn. Gilbert was crying into _my_ hand now.

_**"You stupid idiot, you weren't supposed to join me just yet." **_

* * *

_**Translations_**_

**Mi amor - My love  
Lo siento - I'm sorry  
(French)Ami - Friend  
Dios mio - my god  
Te amo - I love you  
Quien es - Who is this  
****por favor estar bien. Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti - Please be well. Please, I can't live without you.****  
****Sí, soy aquí mi amor. Soy aquí- yes, I am here my love. I'm here.****  
****(Italian)Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto - I love you. I love you so much****  
****A mi tambien - Me too  
****Pero, qué paso - but what happened****  
****No me dejes...Nunca me dejes - Don't leave me...Don't ever leave me****  
**

**For the french and Italian I used google translate, I apologize for any mistakes. For the Spanish I used my knowledge of the language, a Spanish dictionary, and occasionally google translate, once again I'm sorry for any misspellings. **


End file.
